1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly to devices useful in assisting persons in performing sit ups in a safe and beneficial manner.
2. Background Information
The sit up, if performed properly, is one of the most beneficial physical exercises one can undertake. The obvious benefits of a sit up regimen include toning and desirable contouring of the abdominal muscles, general weight loss, and, to a degree, cardiovascular conditioning.
Less known benefits of a sit up regimen involve the back. It is now known that conditioning of the abdominal muscles has a direct impact on the ability of an individual to maintain a proper spinal column alignment. Hyperkyphosis (excessive curvature of the lower spinal column) is one condition which commonly accompanies poorly conditioned abdominal muscles and excessive weight in the abdominal region. A state of hyperkyphosis places adjacent vertebrae in misalignment, accelerates degradation of the lamina, and ultimately will lead to herniated disks and similar back maladies.
Despite the benefits of sit ups, as previously alluded, sit ups can be performed improperly, in which case excessive strain can be placed on the spinal column with injury far exceeding the potential benefits of the exercise. The present inventor has discovered that pernicious back strain from sit ups can be reduced substantially by performing the sit up while the buttocks is atop a somewhat yieldable surface, such that otherwise excessive leverage forces, sought to be transferred through the pivot point of the sacrum to the back, are dampened a degree by, the yielding of the surface. A typical mattress is an ideal such surface, at least so far as the degree of dampening is concerned.
There are difficulties associated with performing situps on a mattress. The primary difficulty relates to the fact that few beds have features which will serve as functional, much less comfortable, footholds for use during sit ups. Absent footholds, most people are unable to perform sit ups.
Devices are available, ostensibly for aiding in the performance of sit ups, or variations thereof. Such devices are exemplified by a device sold under the brand name ABDOMINZER. A problem with such devices (and common to most bulky, space-consuming exercise equipment) lies with the inconvenience of alternatingly using and storing the device. Because the bedroom is the most common place for using and storing home exercise devices, and most people do not want their exercise equipment to clutter the room between uses, it is quite common for people to skip using their exercise equipment, rather than bother with removing it from storage and later putting it back.
It would be beneficial for persons for whom sit up regimens would be beneficial to have available a device which facilitates the performance of sit ups on a bed and which is unobtrusive between uses, or even during use. Such a device would tend to be more often used, and the users to more likely experience the health benefits of a regular exercise regimen. It would be even further beneficial to provide such a device which is compact and light weight to a degree that one could easily take the device on business or other travel, and use it in hotel rooms, etc.